militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4th (Volunteer) Battalion, The Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters
|branch = *The Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters|type = Territorial NATO Reinforcement Battalion|role = Rear Communications Defence|size = Battalion|command_structure = 143rd (West Midlands) Infantry Brigade|garrison_label = Battalion Headquarters|garrison = Redditch}}The 4th (Volunteer) Battalion, The Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters was a former territorial infantry battalion that existed for a short time during the Cold War and later periods of the 1900's. History Between 1986 and 1989 the Territorial Army was in the midst of a reformation and "generalisation", where territorial regiments were being disbanded and assigned to regiments as expanded new NATO roled infantry battalions. One of the regiment that was slated to be disbanded was the Mercian Volunteers which had been formed in 1975 following the disbandment and re-roling of many of the cadre units formed after the 1966 Defence White Paper. On 5 April 1988 the 4th (Volunteer) Battalion, The Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters was formed. Because the battalion was not a direct successor to either battalions of the Mercian Volunteers, it had a mixed structure from units of the former 1st and 2nd battalions. Following their formation, the battalion was assigned to the 143rd (West Midlands) Infantry Brigade and assigned to Commander Communications, I (BR) Corps as a communications support unit providing defence and security. After their formation the battalion was organised as follows with their predecessor; * Battalion Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Redditch (New formed) * A Company, Worcester (From A Company, 2 MERICANS) ** Stourport-on-Severn Platoon * B Company, Kidderminster (From B Company, 1 MERCIANS) ** Droiwitch Platoon * C Company, Shirley, Birmingham (New formed) * D Company, Nottingham (From D Company, 1 MERCIANS) * F (Home Service Force) Company, Worcester (From F Company, 2 MERCIANS), under command of Commander Home Service Companies, West Midlands District In 1990 the Soviet Union was falling apart, and by 1992 the Options for Change reform was announced which significantly reduced the size of the army. As a result it was announced the battalion was to be disbanded and its sub-units directed to other units. Between 1992 and 1993 the following occurred to the battalion; * BHQ and HQ Company reroled as RHQ and HQ Squadron, 37th (Wessex and Welsh) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals (V) * A Company in Worcester disbanded and personnel moved to B Company * B Company in Kidderminster redesignated as A (Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters) Company in the 5th (Shropshire and Herefordshire) Battalion, The Light Infantry, retaining the regimental colours, uniform, and dress of the former battalion * C Company in Shirley redesignated as C Company in the 5th (Volunteer) Battalion, The Royal Regiment of Fusiliers * D Company in Nottingham disbanded and personnel moved to 3rd Battalion, The Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters * F (Home Service Force) Company disbanded References * Drenth, Wienand. The Territorial Army 1967-2000 (pdf). (2000). p.126 Eindhoven, Kingdom of the Netherlands. Retrieved 20 December 2019 Category:Military units and formations established in 1988 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1995 Category:Territorial battalions of the Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters Category:Battalions of the Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters Category:Territorial Battalions of the British Army Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Infantry Battalions of the British Army